


Lecture

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, Home, International Fanworks Day 2021, Interspecies Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War (Part 1) Compliant, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sleepiness, Theoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Theo had just returned home from a guest lecture in London.
Relationships: Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Kudos: 10
Collections: Interspecies





	Lecture

Theo had just arrived back in New Asgard after giving a guest lecture at the University in London on life in the 1860s. Sluggishly, he opened the door to his and Loki's house as one of the remaining Einherjar put his luggage down beside him and departed with a half bow. While he and Loki had embraced some electric appliances, like a fridge and microwave, unlike the rest of New Asgard they hadn't wanted Wi-Fi or a television. After flicking on the low lights, he hung his cane on his arm and dragged the wheeled canvas trunk inside then closed the door before toeing his shoes off. Leaving the trunk by the door, he flicked the lights off then moved through the great room, down the hall and into the kitchen. Thanks to Loki embracing his Frost magic, the house was never overly dark. 

There was a note on the table:

Dearest Theo,

I'm so sorry I won't be awake to greet you, it was a busy day after Thor went off with his Avenger friends. I hope your lectures went well. There is a salad with some roasted chicken in the fridge if you're hungry.

Love,  
Loki

Post Scriptum: Here's a rose, darling

He laughed as a red rose appeared when he finished reading the line. Carefully, he placed the rose in the silver vase that had also appeared, watered it, then warmed up his supper. Once he'd eaten and brushed his teeth he made his way into the master bedroom. A smile crossed his lips as he saw Loki curled up on the leftmost side of the bed, cuddling his pillow. After changing into his nightshirt, he slid into bed and slowly started wriggling his pillow free of Loki's grip.

"Muh?" Emerald eyes fluttered open and Loki kissed him sleepily. "Hi, love. Missed you."

"Hi, hon. I missed you too." 

At least now they could cuddle again. 


End file.
